Hawkheart and Spidersong's Anime Adventures!
by Hawkheart-Neko
Summary: France and Prussia travel to Fruits Basket, where they meet Shigure and Ayame. When Hawkheart and Spidersong walk in... well, you'll just have to read to find out. :3 Rated mature for things later!


"I am so AWESOME!" Prussia declared as he looked at France, "Way more awesome than you!"

"Oh really?" France said slyly.

"Yeah!" Prussia declared, "I am zhe AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

"Maybe you are more awesome, but France is the country of l'amour. Onhonohonhon." France winked and let out his signature laugh.

Prussia rolled his eyes and sighed angrily, "Whatever."

"I'm bored." France sighed, "What'dya wanna' do?"

"Let's go and 'invade' another anime!" Prussia smirked.

"Oui!" France agreed eagerly.

"So where do you want to go?" Prussia inquired.

"Fruits Basket!" France cheered.

"Yeah!" Prussia smiled, and ran toward the T.V., which was conveniently playing Fruits Basket, and dived toward it. It promptly shattered on impact with his head.

"Le FAIL!" France laughed.

"Shut up!" Prussia rubbed his head, "How are we going to get there?!"

"I thought _you _had that figured out!" France said, "I know! I'll call Japan! He'll know they way!"

"Good idea!" Prussia hopped up and staggered toward the phone.

"Konichiwa," A soft voice sounded over the phone.

"HEY JAPAN!" Prussia shouted, speech slurred form the TV incident, "Zhis is zhe AWESOME PRUSSIA! And I err…. _We_ need your help!"

"What is it?" Said Japan, annoyed.

"Zhe AWESOME me and the unsexy France want to go to another anime!"

"Which anime?" Japan said in an even more annoyed tone.

"Uh…." Prussia shoved the phone toward France, "He wants to talk to the unsexy person that is you!"

"Well I was thinking Fruits Basket, but if you have any other recommendations…"

"I'rr see what I can do." Japan muttered.

"Speaking of anime, do you have any-" France started.

"No!" Japan pressed a button.

POOF!

Shigure jumped, he had just finished calling Ayame, "What the?!"

Prussia jumped into the air joyously, "We did it!"

"Bonjour Shigure." France said.

"Who are you?!" Shigure demanded.

"Is this a bad time?" Kyo came downstairs.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, personification of France. I heard Ayame's coming over." He smiled, "Ohnhonhonhon! This'll be fun!"

Prussia rolled his eyes, "This is why they named you the rapist!"

"Who's the other guy?" Shigure said bluntly.

"I AM ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Prussia shouted.

"I'm a rapist?!" France exclaimed, "Okay, there _was _that _one time_, but England enjoyed it!"

"Ohhhh! So _that _were the noises I heard last night!"

"Is this a bad time?" Kyo asked again.

"Probably is stupid!" Yuki appeared behind him.

"Don't call me stupid you damn sewer rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't kill the house you two!" Shigure called, "Aya's coming over later!"

"Aya?" Prussia put on his rape face.

"Onhonhonhonhon!" France did the same.

Ayame opened the door and walked in, "Shiga!"

"Oh no…." Yuki sighed.

"Why does your stupid brother insist on coming over!" Kyo growled.

Prussia facepalmed and France put on his rape-face.

"Hello Shiga…" Ayame whispered, "Long time no see!"

Prussia walked up to the both of them, "Hello Ayame." He said arrogantly.

"Bonjour!" France winked.

"Aya," Shigure gestured to the two countries, "This is France and Prussia."

"Strange names…" Ayame murmured.

Prussia was oblivious to the insult.

"I'm going back to bed!" Kyo huffed and walked upstairs.

"That's what she said!" Ayame laughed.

"Speaking of bed…" France smiled mischievously.

Yuki backed away slowly, "There's two of them…"

Kyo raced to his bedroom, he slammed and locked the door.

Shigure laughed and high-fived Ayame.

Prussia looked at Ayame with his *you know what I mean* face.

"Five Meters!" He whispered loudly.

"I know, I know." France grinned, "What about it?"

Prussia put on his rape face again.

"I like the way you think, mon ami!" France smirked.

Prussia turned his head toward Shigure and Ayame with his rape face.

"What now?!" Ayame yelped as France picked him up and carried him upstairs.

"Aya!" Shigure yelled as Prussia picked him up and followed France.

"Out of all my 'Oh shiz' moments…" Yuki sighed, "_this one_…" He shook his head.

Momiji walked in, "Hey every- WHAT THE?!"

"Momiji?!" Kyo exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hey France!" Prussia called, "Get yo' unsexy butt over here!"

"Qu'y at-il, mon ami? (What is it, my friend?)" France inquired.

Prussia looked at Yuki, then at France, then back to Yuki, then France once more. France smiled.

Prussia then dropped Shigure, who yelped in pain, "Ohhhh Yukiiiii!" He said with a 'smile'.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Ayame said.

Kyo laughed at Yuki, "Haha! serves you right!"

"Uhm... What's going on?" Momiji asked.

"Momiji..?" Shigure said, "Could you go get some help?"

"Why would you need help?" Momiji asked innocently, "No seriously, what's going on...?"

"Adult stuff..." Prussia said.

"So why do you need my help, Shigure?" He asked again.

"France, would you like to explain?" Prussia asked, "You 'explained' it really well to England."

France nodded, "Okay, when a man loves a woman, he will -beeeeeeep-. Sometimes, as you can see, it can happen with two men as well. Then they -beeeeeeeeeep-"

"He learned that last part in jail!" Prussia snickered.

"No I didn't!" France protested, "I learned that from romance novels!"

"And animes..." Prussia added.

"Oui, you know what else I learned from animes?" France smiled, "Tentacule porno.(tentacle porn)"

"I thought you learned that from Japan!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Okay! _Who_ gave me this anime that looked interesting, and them BOOM! Tentacules!"

"Hey, uh..." Ayame butted in, "Can we get Momiji out of here?"

"But!" Prussia tackled Ayame, hugging him tightly, "Don't go! The fun has just started!"


End file.
